Jin Kazama
'''Jin Kazama' (風間 仁 Kazama Jin) é o protagonista do 3º, 4º e 5º jogo da franquia Tekken e também um antagonista no 6º jogo. Aparência Jin Kazama é de etnia japonesa. Ele tem cabelos pretos formando uma ponta na parte de trás de sua cabeça, semelhante ao de seu pai, Kazuya Mishima. Ele também ostenta franjas, como sua mãe. Jin também é notavelmente muscular e tonificado, a evidência dos muitos anos de treinamento duro. Sua semelhança com seu pai é tão forte que, em exibições na tela inicial de Tekken 3, onde seu personagem estava ainda sem nome, muitos fãs especularam que ele era uma versão jovem de Kazuya Mishima, especificamente quando ele estava em seus primeiros anos de adolescência (Tekken 3 e 4, devido às suas semelhanças). Enquanto Jin herdou a estrutura do corpo de seu pai, seu rosto se parece muito com sua mãe. Um dos aspectos mais importantes de Jin é a tatuagem preta em um dos braços, uma tatuagem que Devil colocou nele. Jin tem usado uma grande quantidade de roupas durante o rumo da franquia Tekken. A maioria das roupas apresentam marcas de chama, com a única exceção sua roupa alternativa em Tekken 6. Ele também vive usando luvas ou manoplas. Sua roupa alternativa em Tekken 6, é sua roupa como CEO da Mishima Zaibatsu. História Antes de Tekken 3 Jin Kazama é o filho de Jun Kazama e Kazuya Mishima. A relação íntima de Jun com Kazuya cresceu e ela ficou grávida de Jin. O Devil dentro de Kazuya tentou entrar em Jin enquanto ele ainda estava no ventre de sua mãe, mas Jun conseguiu combatê-lo. Depois, Jun se mudou para um local remoto nas montanhas, onde ela criou Jin e treinou-o em legítima defesa o estilo de luta da família Kazama. Vários anos depois, Jun percebeu a aproximação de um grande mal (Ogre) e decidiu que já era hora dela dizer a Jin sobre suas origens. Ela também lhe disse que se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela, ele deveria procurar o seu avô, Heihachi Mishima. As premonições de Jun estavam certas, já que ela foi atacada por Ogre quatro dias depois, no aniversário de 15 anos de Jin. Horas depois do caos, Jin, que caiu inconsciente, acordou entre os escombros e começou a procurar por sua mãe, sem sucesso, enfurecido, Jin jurou vingança. Ele foi então levado por Heihachi, que começou a treiná-lo no Karate estilo Mishima. Tekken 3/The King of Cartoons 2005 Na idade de 15 anos, Jin descobriu que ele era filho de Kazuya Mishima, e também que sua mãe, Jun Kazama, tinha morrido (a verdade real é que ela tinha desaparecido). Jin treinou sob a supervisão de Heihachi a cada dia com a intenção de derrotar Ogre, que supostamente matou sua mãe. Heihachi não era apenas seu avô, mas também provou ser um professor de confiança. right|250px Quatro anos mais tarde, depois de ter dominado os estilos de luta Kazama e Mishima, Jin, em seguida, começou a sua trajetória como artista marcial. Jin lutou e venceu inúmeros adversários no torneio. Ele também lutou contra o seu rival, Hwoarang, embora terminou em um empate. Apesar disso, Jin continuou através do torneio e, finalmente, chegou ao templo onde Ogre foi localizado. Assim como ele se aproximou da entrada do templo, Heihachi apareceu e forçou-o a lutar, a fim de atrair Ogre, mas escondeu isso de Jin. Em vez disso, ele disse que ele queria testar as habilidades de Jin e determinar se ele era ou não forte o suficiente para lutar contra Ogre. Eventualmente, Jin derrotou seu avô, e Ogre então apareceu diante dele. Irritado com a visão do assassino de sua mãe, Jin enfrentou Ogre, alimentado pela raiva. Durante a luta, Ogre absorveu o poder de Heihachi permitindo ele se tornar True Ogre e a luta continuou. Jin derrotou True Ogre e vingou sua mãe. De repente, devido ao extremo da batalha, True Ogre explodiu. Poucos segundos depois de sua vitória, Jin é atacado por soldados da Tekken Force de Heihachi, e recebeu vários ferimentos de bala. Lentamente, sucumbindo à morte, Heihachi de um tiro na cabeça de Jin, matando seu próprio neto. No entanto, quando Heihachi virou as costas e foi embora, ele viu os corpos de seus soldados sendo arremessado diante dele, e se virou para ver Jin se transformando em sua forma Devil, Devil Jin. Jin, em seguida, bateu em Heihachi através de uma parede do templo e Heihachi foi violentamente arremessado para o chão. Finalmente, Jin abriu as asas e voou para longe. Heihachi sentou-se e observou como seu neto, Devil Jin, desapareceu na noite. Tekken 4 Brisbane, Austrália, uma cidade repleta de edifícios, novos e antigos. Aninhado entre os arranha-céus desta cidade tinha um pequeno dojo. Um jovem treinava lá, com o rosto coberto pelo capuz de sua jaqueta. Este jovem treinado em silêncio, o jovem era Jin. right|250px Dia após dia, Jin treinou na arte tradicional do karate. Desde a traição de Heihachi, Jin detestava tudo sobre si mesmo. Sua linhagem Mishima, seu estilo de luta, o Devil Gene no seu sangue, tudo. Ele desaprendeu o estilo de luta Mishima, graças a formação do mestre dojo, e foi masterizado no karate tradicional. Os pensamentos de Jin queimado com o desejo de destruir o mal na linhagem Mishima, a linhagem de seu avô, Heihachi Mishima, e seu pai, Kazuya. Um dia, Jin ouviu rumores de que o The King of the Iron Fist Tournament 4 foi anunciado. Uma vez na vida uma oportunidade para exterminar o clã Mishima... Sem hesitar, Jin endureceu sua vontade de entrar no torneio. Depois de lutar contra muitos adversários no torneio, incluindo Hwoarang perto da final, onde eles prometeram lutar no próximo torneio, Jin finalmente teve uma partida com Kazuya, seu pai. Em seu caminho para lutar contra Kazuya, Jin encontrou os soldados da Tekken Force. Jin conseguiu derrubar uma série deles, mas estava em desvantagem e acabou derrotado. Ele foi então levado prisioneiro pelos soldados. Os soldados da Tekken Force de Heihachi levaram Jin ao cativeiro em Honmaru. Inconsciente, em um sonho Jin é chamado para "ceder à raiva", o que provocaria o seu Devil Gene). Quando ele se levantou, Jin enfrenta e derrota seu pai Kazuya e o deixa inconsciente. Heihachi então frustra a fuga de Jin, e o desafia para uma luta, na tentativa de tomar o Devil Gene de Jin. Os dois lutaram imediatamente, e Jin provou que era demais para Heihachi manusear. Com Heihachi enfraquecido, Jin prosseguiu com sua própria missão (que era destruir o mal de sua linhagem, assasinando seu avô, seu pai, e depois se suicidar), mas parou quando ele teve uma alucinação de sua mãe, Jun Kazama (que pode também ser a alma de sua mãe aparecendo para ele). Como resultado, Jin largou seu avô e disse: "Obrigado minha mãe, Jun Kazama" assim abrindo suas asas e mais uma vez voando na noite, deixando varias penas negras para traz e curiosamente uma única e notável pena branca. Tekken 5 Após a dura batalha entre Kazuya e Heihachi Mishima em Honmaru, Jin levantou vôo, deixando a ilha para trás. No entanto, ele foi dominado por uma presença maligna e perdeu a consciência. Jin acordou com uma voz desconhecida e se viu uma floresta nas montanhas, que parecia ter sido devastada por um tornado gigante. No entanto, Jin não tinha dúvida de que ele foi o responsável pela destruição. Ao voltar para Yakushima, Jin foi atormentado por pesadelos recorrentes. Jin podia sentir a influência do Devil Gene cada vez mais forte. "Se isso continuar me corroendo, eu não sei quanto tempo eu posso aguentar". Não tendo mais para onde ir, Jin saiu para acabar com sua linhagem. Jin, mais uma vez, lutou com seu rival Hwoarang, mas o Devil Gen começou a assumir Jin novamente. Durante esse tempo, Hwoarang aproveitou a oportunidade para atacar e derrotou Jin. Devil Jin acordou e venceu Hwoarang depois. De volta a sua forma humana, Jin encontra e luta contra seu bisavô, Jinpachi Mishima e no final o derrotou. Jinpachi explodiu em nada além de poeira, terminando com Jin olhando para o céu. No fim, Jin entra na sala do trono da Mishima Zaibatsu após ter se tornado o CEO da Zaibatsu. Tekken: Blood Vengeance Jin agora é o CEO da Mishima Zaibatsu. Assim como a G Corporation (companhia rival da Zaibatsu liderada por Kazuya Mishima), Jin está procurando Shin Kamiya e seu envolvimento com o Experimento Mutare (as células M). Então ele envia Nina Williams, seu guarda-costas, para a Rússia para ativar um andróide chamado Alisa Bosconovitch e a usa como um espião para reunir informações sobre Shin, que é agora um estudante em uma escola internacional em Kyoto, Japão. Mais tarde, Ling Xiaoyu e Alisa são capazes de encontrar Shin no Castelo de Kyoto, onde ele revela que a causa da sua imortalidade é por causa do Experimento Mutare. Jin então chega ao castelo, onde se reúne com Shin, que era seu amigo na época que Jin estudava na Mishima High. Depois de uma breve conversa com seu velho amigo, Kazuya chega. Então, surpreendentemente vivo Heihachi Mishima, que sobreviveu a uma explosão enviado por Jacks da G-Corperation enviados para matá-lo no fim de Tekken 4, revela-se e diz a todos que os experimentos foram projetados por ele. Após Shin confrontar Heihachi, Jin então percebe que Shin foi o único sobrevivente do Experimento Mutare. Shin, em seguida, utiliza a energia da célula para tentar matar Heihachi, mas Heihachi contra-ataca Shin, derramando mais de sangue do adolescente e do poder da M-Cell. Xiaoyu, Alisa, e um furioso Jin, pedem para Heihachi parar, mas Heihachi impiedosamente mata Shin, livrando-o do poder do Experimento Mutare. Depois de Shin morrer nos braços de Xiaoyu e Alisa, Jin, irritado com o processo de morte seu amigo (de todos eles), trava uma batalha com Heihachi e Kazuya e acabar com a linhagem Mishima de uma vez por todas. Xiaoyu tenta parar a luta, mas não adianta. Jin, Kazuya e Heihachi se envolvem em uma épica briga de três, chegando até o fundo do Castelo de Kyoto. Após a aparente de Heihachi por Jin, Kazuya recupera a consciente e confronta Jin. Ele, então, se transforma em sua forma Devil com poder total e ataca fisicamente Jin (possivelmente com telecinese), mandando-o através da parede e levando a batalha para fora. Jin tenta derrotá-lo sem o uso de seus poderes Devil, mas Jin não era páreo para seu pai demoníaco e Kazuya cruelmente exorta-o a se transformar em Devil Jin. Alisa, em seguida, tenta derrotar Kazuya vez, mas é desligada por Jin. Irritado que Jin usou uma "boneca" para fazer o seu trabalho, Kazuya esmaga Alisa ao meio com um único golpe, deixando Xiaoyu em desespero. Depois, Jin finalmente se transforma em Devil Jin, a fim de colocar um fim à Mishima Bloodline, embora sua forma é totalmente instável e fora de controle. Kazuya então facilmente derrota seu filho. No entanto, como Kazuya acredita que ele é o vitorioso, Jin finalmente assume o controle de sua nova forma Devil com poder total, surpreendendo Kazuya e revelando que ele nunca precisou do uso de M-Cell para chegar a esse estagio de transformação. Usando agora seus poderes da Devil Gen, Jin derrota com sucesso seu pai, mandando-o contra uma cachoeira nas proximidades. Depois, Jin encontra Xiaoyu chorando incontrolavelmente ao lado do corpo destruído de Alisa. Após os dois amigos terem uma breve conversa sobre a sua amizade, Heihachi revela ainda estar vivo. Sob as ruínas do castelo, ele destrói o caixão que abriga os espíritos dos Mokujin, que era o material que o castelo foi feito. Isso faz com que Heihachi se transforme em um monstro gigante, para que ele pudesse aniquilar seu neto. Embora o Mokujin tentar impedi-lo, ele os ignora e tenta usar seu poder para matar Jin. No entanto, Alisa se reativa (devido a lágrimas e desespero de Xiaoyu) e se sacrifica para atacar o ponto fraco de Heihachi. Devido a isso, Jin finalmente derrota seu avô. Com a batalha finalmente encerrada, Jin ativa novamente Alisa, fazendo com que Xiaoyu fique feliz. Ele então diz a Xiaoyu que com o tempo, ela virá para derrotá-lo e ele estará esperando. Jin então voa de volta para a Mishima Zaibatsu. Tekken 6 Jin Kazama derrotou o amaldiçoado Jinpachi Mishima e assumiu a Mishima Zaibatsu. Ele utilizou sua unidade militar de elite, a Tekken Force, para realizar missões secretas, a fim de envolver o mundo em caos. Uma vez que ele tinha tornado o poder militar da maioria dos países inútil, ele assumiu colônias espaciais, campos de petróleo e outros recursos de produção de energia. Ele declarou a independência da Mishima Zaibatsu e travou uma guerra contra o resto do mundo para destruir um mal ainda maior capaz de destruir o mundo. A Mishima Zaibatsu varreu o mundo, assumindo nação após nação. Mas, como a guerra continuando, as novas forças que se opõem aos poucos começou a mostrar a sua presença. Jin descobriu que Kazuya Mishima estava controlando a primeira e mais forte oposição, a G Corporation. Quando a G Corporation colocou um preço em sua cabeça, Jin anunciou o The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, como se tivesse estado à espera para a G Corporation fazer a sua jogada. Jin é confrontado pelo novo herói da franquia, seu Meio-Tio Lars Alexandersson. Depois de ter sido derrotado por Lars, Jin explica que ele começou a guerra e o torneio apenas para encher o mundo com energia negativa suficiente para fazer a forma física a entidade do mal conhecida como Azazel, porque Kazuya e Jin são conhecidos como as "duas estrelas do mal". Jin também revelou a Lars sobre o Devil Gene que agora ele pode controlar parcialmene, o que não lhe dá outra opção senão começar uma guerra com Kazuya, no fim de destruir o selo de Azazel para salvar o mundo da traição da linhagem de Mishima, e a única coisa que pode destruir Azazel, é a pessoa que tem o poder do Devil. Lars afirma a Jin que ele já derrotou Azazel, mas Jin retruca dizendo que Lars não entende nada da situação e com isso Azazel (em Golden Form) aparece diante deles. Jin então utilizado o seu poder devil e se sacrifica para matar o Gold Azazel para o bem e para libertar-se do mal dentro dele e salvar o mundo. Depois de Jin derrotas Azazel, Raven encontra o corpo de Jin deitado no deserto. Ele ainda tem a tatuagem do Devil em seu braço, indicando que a morte de Azazel não liberou Jin do Devil Gene. Não se sabe se ele está apenas inconsciente ou morto. Street Fighter X Tekken Jin ouve sobre a caixa de Pandora colidir com a Antártida e ouve que sua presença maligna afeta negativamente as pessoas em todo o mundo. Sentindo um poder que pode reter o Devil Gene, ele e sua companhia vão investigar, mas Xiaoyu decide acompanhá-lo, querendo ter certeza que nada vai acontecer com ele. Determinado, ele sai, a fim de entender melhor os seus poderes Devil. Chun-Li e Cammy vão atrás de Jin para leva-lo a prisão por todos os crimes que ele cometeu como CEO da Mishima. Jin parece não ter o menor interesse nisso, não se importando com os mandados de prisão e se concentra no objetivo de encontrar a caixa de Pandora. Ele então é desafiado por Chun-Li e Cammy, mas ele as derrota. Mais tarde Jin e Xiaoyu acabam sucumbindo ao poder de Pandora e enfrentam Ryu e Ken. Após ser derrotado pelos dois personagens de Street Fighter, Jin finalmente chega onde a caixa de Pandora está localizada e acaba tendo que enfrentar Akuma assim como Ryu e Ken enfrentam paralelamente Ogre. Depois de derrotar Akuma, Jin e Xiaoyu, finalmente, chegam a Pandora. Jin anda na frente com Xiaoyu observação. Antes que ele pudesse se aproximar da caixa, ele é colocado em dor por influencia da caixa. Xiaoyu tenta ajudar e grita por socorro, mas Jin diz para ela ficar para trás. Pandora se abre e consegue selar seu efeito sobrenatural que influenciava Jin, mas não conseguiu livrar o Devil Gene em Jin. Jin cai inconsciente. Mais tarde, ao nascer do sol, Jin acorda no colo de Xiaoyu. Ele, então, percebe que o efeito de Pandora não o livrou do Devil Gene. Ele então diz a Xiaoyu que ele não vai desistir até encontrar uma cura. Personalidade Ações e ambientes de Jin se encaixam no molde de tipico "herói trágico", excluindo a falta de uma falha trágica como em Tekken 6. Tal como acontece com muitas tragédias, todos os principais eventos traumáticos que ocorrem na vida do herói estão além de seu controle. Em primeiro lugar, há o fato de que seu avô e seu pai são duas das pessoas mais malevolas e mais cruel que já viveu na face da terra. Em segundo lugar, sua mãe foi cruelmente e abruptamente tirado dele enquanto ele ainda era um adolescente. Em terceiro lugar, ele foi traído por seu avô, em quem ele confiava profundamente. Em quarto lugar, o retorno de seu bisavô, Jinpachi Mishima, o levou a começar a perder a sua luta interna com o Devil Gene. Em quinto lugar, o aparecimento de Azazel faz Jin corromper a Mishima Zaibatsu, mas apenas para ter a chance de enfrentar a besta e sacrificar-se para destruí-la. Cada um desses eventos ocorrem com um Jin impotente e despretensioso, que está simplesmente fazendo o que pode para acertar as coisas em cada momento. A personalidade de Jin varia de calmo para raiva em vários momentos, e suas palavras e ações mostram uma amargura de dentro dele.Porém, Jin irá ajudar as pessoas proximas se eles precisarem, como ocorre com sua amiga de infância Ling Xiaoyu e seu rival Hwoarang. O desinteresse de Jin em relações próximas resulta provavelmente do seu Devil Gene. Como resultado da maldição linhagem de sua família, Jin acha que as pessoas que ama, provavelmente vão sofrer, se algum dia ele perder completamente o controle pelo Devil Gene ou tornar-se alguém maligno como seu pai. Em suma, durante os eventos de Tekken 4, Jin planejou destruir seu pai e avô e depois se suicidar, morrendo sem filhos, para por um fim à maldição Mishima uma vez por todas. No entanto, Jin não pode fazer isso depois de derrotar seus dois antecessores, por isso não se sabe se ele desistiu deste plano completamente desde que ele viu a imagem de sua mãe naquele momento. No fim dos eventos de Tekken 6, Raven encontrou Jin em um deserto com metade do corpo enterrado. Sua tatuagem ainda é visível em seu braço, o que significa que ele não está livre do Devil Gene mesmo após a derrota de Azazel. Jin é muito calmo, mas pode ficar enfurecido se em algum momento o mal surgir. Em vários momentos da série, suas palavras e ações mostram amargura e ressentimento (especialmente para seu avô e seu pai, Heihachi Mishima e Kazuya Mishima, respectivamente). Ele também tem um traço de personalidade que é comum em muitos heróis de ação japoneses: Uma vez que a mente de Jin está focado em qualquer direção em particular, é extremamente difícil fazê-lo mudar ou mesmo observar os acontecimentos e as pessoas ao seu redor. Pessoas próximas a ele, incluindo Hwoarang e Ling Xiaoyu, estão sempre indo a extremos para ganhar a atenção de Jin, e ainda assim, ele mantém uma atitude indiferente em relação a eles. Apesar disso, Jin é um verdadeiro homem de bem que evita seus amigos para sua própria segurança. No entanto, suas ações pode gera consequencias. Nos eventos de Tekken 6, Jin usa sua nova posição como CEO da Mishima Zaibatsu para lançar o mundo no caos, na esperança de uma cura. Apesar de suas intenções serem inteiramente benevolente, uma vez que ele pretende usar isso para despertar e então destruir uma ameaça muito maior, Azazel, acreditando que derrotar este monstro pode ajudar a se livrar de sua maldição, Jin poderia ter destruído a propriedade de inúmeras pessoas, arruinando muitas vidas e ganhou muitos inimigos através de suas ações. Isso pode significar que Jin (não importa o quão doloroso seja para ele) está disposto a sair de sua moral, se é isso que for preciso para salvar o mundo. Poderes e Habilidades Jin possui naturalmente uma força e resistência sobrenatural por ser descendente do clã Mishima. Ele também é um forte lutador graças a seu duro treinamento em dominar diversos tipos de Karatê. A lista de movimentos de Jin é grande e pode ser visto nas páginas abaixo: * Jin Kazama/Tekken Tag Tournament Movelist * Jin Kazama/Tekken 4 Move List * Jin Kazama/Tekken 5 Movelist * Jin Kazama/Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Move List Transformações * Devil Jin - Assim como seu Pai Kazuya. Jin é capaz de se transformar com o poder do Devil Gen. Nesta forma chifres crescem em sua cabeça, garras em suas mãos e grandes asas negras em suas costas. Assim como aparição de varias tatuagens pelo seu corpo. Nesta forma suas habilidades físicas aumentam intensamente, além de possuir a habilidade de voar e soltar um poderoso laser vermelho de seus olhos. Jin não costuma conseguir controlar essa transformação e age violentamente quando está nela. Jin sempre usa o estilo Mishima nesta forma independente dos seus feitos em abandonar o estilo após Tekken 3. ** Devil Jin Perfect Form - As qualidades são as mesmas de sua forma anterior, porem, em um grau muito mais poderoso. Nesta forma o corpo inteiro de Jin fica com uma cor prateada escura como se uma armadura ou carapaça envolvesse seu corpo. Seus braço não só ganham garras como parece existir a presença de laminas junto. Suas asas são longas, maiores que sua forma anterior, e tem a aparência angelical com um tom metálico com várias partes pontudas no fim de cada grande "pena". Estilo de Luta Jin Kazama foi treinado em três estilos diferentes de Karatê, sendo primeiro o Estilo Tradicional Kazama de Artes Marciais, ensinado por sua mãe em sua infância e parte da adolescência. Após a morte de sua mãe, Jin passou a ser treinado por seu avô no Estilo de Luta Karatê Mishima, o mesmo estilo de luta que seu Pai. Após os eventos de Tekken 3, Jin abandonou o estilo Mishima e se dedicou ao Karatê Tradicional(Kyokushin Karate) obtendo uma mescla com o estilo Kazama. Músicas * From Heads Unworthy * Jin Kazama Theme - Tekken 3 * Jin Kazama Theme - Tekken 3 (Arcade Version) * Jin Stage - Tekken Tag Tournament * Jin Stage (Arranged) - Tekken Tag Tournament * Tekken Tag Opening Theme - Namco X Capcom * Blowin' Up The Enemy - Tekken 6 * Tekken Mid Boss Battle (Jin's Theme Remix) - Street Fighter X Tekken * Jin Kazama -Far East Mix- - Tekken Tag Tounament 2 Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons 2005 * The King of Cartoons Neo Wave Trívias * Embora Jin tenha derrotado todos os adversários em Tekken 3 e 4, ele recebeu o título de King of Iron Fist apenas em Tekken 6. * Jin (em sua forma humana) usa a arte do Karate Kyokushin desde Tekken 4, ele pode ser visto praticando Yantsu e Pinan Sono Yon Kata em Tekken 4. * Durante os eventos de Tekken 3, Jin pode ser visto com uniforme escolar. Tendo 19 anos, isto faz dele um sênior na Mishima Polytechnical School (enquanto Xiaoyu, aos 16 anos, deve ser Junior). * É dito que Jin viajou para Brisbane, Austrália para aprender karatê. Na época da criação de Tekken, Cameron Quinn – conhecido como instrutor de Kyokushin Karate, interprete de Mas Oyama e autor de The Budo Karate of Mas Oyama – estava ensinando seus alunos como Garry O'Neill e Walter Schnaubelt em seu conhecido Dojo na cidade de Brisbane. * Depois de Tekken 3, ele não tem mais a roupa escolar. Supõe-se, quer ele se formou ou saiu da escola durante os eventos de Tekken 3. * Asuka Kazama era conhecida como prima de Jin até então, no entanto, de acordo com Harada (Em sua conta no Twitter), Asuka e Jin não são realmente primos. ** No Scenario Campaign de Tekken 6, se o jogador usar Alisa ou Zafina no estagio de Asuka, Alisa ou Zafina vão afirmar que ela e Jin podem ser irmãos. * Jin possui semelhanças com K' da série The King of Fighters. Ambos são os 2º Heróis protagonistas da série(Não contando Heihachi que embora seja protagonista de Tekken 2, ainda agia como um antagonista), Jin sendo sucessor de Kazuya e K' sucessor de Kyo Kusanagi. ** Ambos são Heróis trágicos beirando ao Anti-Herói. ** Os dois compartilham um sonho/esperança muito semelhante, no caso de Jin - Ele quer se livrar de seu destino como recipiente do Devil Gene e quer colocar um fim à linhagem Mishima.Enquanto com K ' caso é - Ele quer se livrar do status de segundo- Kyo Kusanagi por causa das chamas que ele tem em sua mão direita, devido ao fato de seu corpo ter recebido o DNA de Kyo pela experiência da NESTS, e K ' apenas quer viver uma vida tranquila, que é parte da razão pela qual ele odeia torneios KOF que ele foi forçado a participar com seus amigos. Ver Também * Jin Kazama Ending - Tekken 3 * Jin Kazama Ending - Tekken Tag Tournament * Jin Kazama Ending - Tekken 4 * Jin Kazama Ending - Tekken 5 * Devil Jin Ending - Tekken 5 * Jin Kazama Ending - Tekken 6 * Devil Jin Ending - Tekken 6 * Jin Kazama Ending - Tekken Tag Tournament 2 * Devil Jin Ending - Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Gallery JinTekken3.jpg|Jin Kazama em Tekken 3 JinTekkenTAG.jpg|Jin Kazama em Tekken Tag Tournament 445px-JinT4CG.JPG|Jin Kazama em Tekken 4 363px-Art-006.jpg|Jin Kazama em Namco X Capcom JinTekken5.jpg|Jin Kazama em Tekken 5 498101-devil_jin_t5dr.jpg|Devil Jin em Tekken 5 269609-deviljin_2.jpg T6BR_Jin.jpg|Jin Kazama em Tekken 6 Jinkazama-6.jpg 672488-tekken6_deviljin.jpg|Devil Jin em Tekken 6 Jin_TBV.jpg|Jin Kazama em Tekken Blood Vengeance Street-Fighter-X-Tekken-Artwork-Jin.jpg|Jin Kazama em Street Fighter X Tekken Tekken_tag_tournament_2_conceptart_oOWzB.jpg|Jin Kazama em Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Tt2-jin.JPG DevilJinTTT2.jpg|Devil Jin em Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Jin Kazama.jpg|Jin Kazama em Project X Zone 1867168-devil_jin_ttt2prologue.jpg|Devil Jin Perfect Form em Tekken Blood Vengeance Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Legendary Heroes Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Legendary Fighters Categoria:Third Protagonist Categoria:Personagens Japoneses Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Novembro Categoria:Protagonistas de outras séries Categoria:Tekken